Clamp for veterinarian currently mainly used in electrocardiograph, veterinary monitors and other products, which clipped in the animal's skin to detect the animal life signs. Currently most of the domestic market is veterinary clamp with a snap (specifically speaking, the connection of the lead wires and the clamp is snap), for which the connection way is relatively unitary; when a pet requires to use the probe-type lead wires or the banana plug lead wires or again use the snap-type lead wires or the clip-type lead wires, the satisfaction could not be fulfilled.